1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooking devices and more particularly pertains to a new cooking device for providing a grill and a griddle combination for preparing food over a campfire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cooking devices, and particularly those for campfire cooking, is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,608 includes a grill or griddle which may be mounted over a campfire and includes a separate attachment for the holding of charcoal briquettes. U.S. Pat. No. 2,827,846 describes a device for mounting a grill and charcoal over a campfire. Yet another type of cooking device that positions a grill over a campfire is U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,569.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that combines a grill and a griddle together so that either may be used separately or they may be both used at the same time. Such a device should also have a simple system of switching between the grill and griddle and should include a simple method of adjusting the height between the cooking surfaces and the campfire.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a vertical support that has an upper end and a lower end that is pointed. A grill support is attached to the vertical support and is selectively positionable between the upper and lower ends. The support is elongated and has a first end and a second end. A fastener is adapted for selectively fastening the grill support in a fixed vertical position with respect to the vertical support. A grill is attached to and bounded by an upwardly extending peripheral wall. The peripheral wall has an inner surface and an outer surface. The outer surface is attached to the second end of the grill support. The grill lies in a substantially horizontal orientated plane when the grill support is mounted on the vertical support. A plate has a peripheral edge and a hinge hingedly couples the peripheral edge to the inner surface of peripheral wall. The plate is selectively positionable between a horizontal position extending over the grill and a vertical orientation extending upwardly away from the grill.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.